


大王叫我来巡山

by unknown233



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown233/pseuds/unknown233





	大王叫我来巡山

林彦俊是这座山的山大王，手下有一帮小弟，他们守护着这座山保护着这里的生态环境。

 

陈立农是医药大学草药系的学生，假期里他一个人骑着车穷游，经过了这座山，于是就决定上山考察。

 

在陈立农采摘草药时，被巡山小弟当做是生态环境破坏者压回了山寨。

 

“大王！今天巡山抓了个奶白奶白的小子破坏绿化！”

 

“我没有！那些是草药，可以用来治病的！用来当景观太可惜了！”陈立农大声反抗。

 

林彦俊披着貂，踩着皮鞋走到陈立农跟前，抬起陈立农的下巴瞧了瞧，挥了一下手示意手下放开陈立农，抓着他的手腕，让他坐在边上的客座。

 

“你怎么知道那些是草药的。”

 

“我，我是中药大学的学生，我是学医的，所以我知道哇。”山大王看起来非常凶，气场也很强大，陈立农甚至不敢直视他的眼睛，可又忍不住偷瞄，因为这位山大王长得相当俊美。

 

“哦？是个男大学生？”  
“那你知道这一座山都是我的吗，不经过我的同意，拿了我家的东西，要付出代价的呀。”  
“你留下来教我的小弟认字，我就可以放过你。”

 

然后失足男大学生就开始在山里当起了支教，小弟们也很乖，每天排排坐听陈老师讲课，时间久了大家对这个奶白奶白的小伙子也有了好感，陈立农也慢慢跟山里的小弟们熟悉了起来。

 

陈立农正在教小弟念英语的时候，山大王走了过来，在陈立农耳边说：“晚上到我房间来一下。”

 

 

晚上

 

林彦俊拿出一瓶酒递给陈立农：“这是谢谢你教我小弟们认字的报酬，这个酒是寨子里自己酿的，很好喝，你喝喝看。”陈立农接过酒，笑了笑说谢谢你呀，立刻喝了一口，觉得很好喝，又一口气灌了半瓶下去。之后觉得好热，就脱掉了外套。山大王看到陈立农里面穿着的黑色马甲，觉得很好看，就让他脱下来给自己穿穿。

 

“怎么样，我穿的好看吗。”林彦俊抬了一只手在脑后假装成模特的样子给陈立农展示。

 

陈立农不胜酒力，喝的晕晕乎乎，看不太清楚，就站起来，摇摇晃晃的走到林彦俊的面前，眯起眼睛看了看。然后一个重心不稳，带着林彦俊扑倒在旁边的炕上。

 

林彦俊整个人被陈立农压在身下，陈立农的鼻子就凑在他脖子旁边不停的嗅他的气息，呼吸打在脖子上，痒痒的，山大王也不好意思的红了脸，伸手想推陈立农，可身上的人一动不动，还顺势抓住他的手压在边上。陈立农看着身下的林彦俊，压上他的嘴唇。

 

林彦俊惊恐的睁大了眼睛，开始挣扎，可喝了酒的陈立农忽然变成怪力青年，任山大王反抗也无法挣脱。

 

陈立农一边亲还讲舌头伸进林彦俊的口中，林彦俊被亲软了腰，也放弃挣扎，不如尽情享受这个吻。可他没想到陈立农居然用膝盖顶着他的裆部开始磨蹭起来，并且随着陈立农的动作，他觉得自己裆部渐渐有了反应。

 

当陈立农的手，从毛衣里伸进去，隔着里面的衬衫摸着自己胸前的凸起时，林彦俊感觉接下来也许会发生什么。思考着思考着忘记呼吸憋红了脸，陈立农这时也放开了他的嘴唇，另一只手把衬衫拉到胸口，寻找已经挺立的红缨伸出滚烫的舌头舔了舔，再含进嘴巴里吸吮，发出令人面红耳赤的滋滋声。

 

本应该推开陈立农的双手，因为亲吻的极为舒爽，忍不住插入陈立农的发间，腿也积极的打开，接受陈立农在自己裆部不停的顶蹭。

 

山寨里晚上特别安静，隔壁得呼噜声都听得见，林彦俊摇着嘴唇克制着自己的呻吟以免传到旁边的房间。

 

喝过酒的陈立农仿佛转了性，变得极为大胆，放开被吸的挺立的红缨，吻渐渐的往下，亲吻腰和肚脐，甚至在肚脐眼里伸出舌头打了个转。

 

裤子松松垮垮很轻易就被除去，滚烫的性器一下弹了出来。

 

林彦俊有一点紧张，虽然平时是威风的山大王，可没有过被进入的经验，看了一眼陈立农的尺寸，担心的扒着陈立农的肩膀。

 

“唔，你会吗，直接进去是不是会痛死，你不要乱来啊，我小弟都在呢。”

 

陈立农刮了一下山大王的鼻子，笑了笑，从他枕头下面摸出一管护手霜，这是他送给林彦俊的，起初看林彦俊手好看，嘱咐他要常常保养，所以塞在枕头下每天睡前仔细涂抹在手上。

 

挤了一坨在手指上，然后伸进林彦俊的后穴，从未被开发过的地方难免有些不适，紧紧的夹着陈立农的手指，为了让林彦俊可以放松，陈立农另一只手握住了他的性器开始套弄。

 

林彦俊舒服的放松了下来不像之前那么紧张了，陈立农顺势又加了一根手指，后穴也开始有一些适应了，手指也在努力的寻找令人兴奋的那一点。

 

“唔……那里感觉……有点怪怪……的……啊……！”林彦俊忍不住叫出声，赶紧用手捂住了自己的嘴巴。

 

可是陈立农却知道自己找到了那一点，开始在那一点上频繁的戳弄，后穴渐渐泛了一些水，陈立农又加了一根手指，不一会儿三只手指都可以顺利进出，林彦俊眼角都泛起了一些泪花。

 

抽出三根手指，陈立农扶着自己早已肿胀的性器在穴口出磨蹭了2下，用力一挺，顶进了后穴。

 

“啊……好痛……你先别动，呜呜……别……”从未被进入过的地方即使做了充分的润滑也不是能一下子就适应，林彦俊开始哭着求饶。

 

陈立农被夹得也不好受，本来就是出汗体质，才刚开始就已经满头大汗。

 

下身脱得光光的还插着自己的性器，上身还穿着自己的毛衣，画面香艳，陈立农决定还是再多安抚安抚这个未经人事的山大王。

 

拉开压在眼睛上的手臂，俯下身亲了亲哭红的眼睛，又亲了亲鼻尖痣，又亲了一下饱满的嘴唇。

 

“真的好痛。”林彦俊委屈的说，眼角还挂着泪。

 

“好，我慢慢的动，大王放心~”拿起旁边的枕头塞在林彦俊的腰下，舔了舔林彦俊的嘴唇，但就是不和他好好接吻，林彦俊嘟着嘴想要和陈立农亲却亲不到。

 

“阿俊穿这身衣服真好看。”陈立农一边啄着林彦俊的耳垂一边在林彦俊耳边轻轻说着骚话，他没想到平时看着凶凶的山大王，在床上也可以这般害羞。然后压着林彦俊又亲了起来，将舌头深进他的嘴巴，陈立农先前喝过米酒，接吻时可以尝到那股酒香的味道，让林彦俊非常沉迷。

 

看林彦俊被亲的舒服了，陈立农也开始缓慢的抽插，也不敢动静太大，第一次，怕弄伤他，所以只敢出来一部分性器，再慢慢插进去，林彦俊适应了一些，将双腿屈膝打开的大一些，陈立农单手将林彦俊上身的衣物除去。觉得这样的姿势大家都不会舒服，陈立农将性器拔了出来，捞着林彦俊翻了个身。

 

“后面进去的话，可能比较不痛一些。”让林彦俊跪在炕上，屁股高高的抬起，头趴着，这样的姿势让林彦俊觉得非常羞耻，也因为看不见后方有一点未知的恐惧。陈立农扶着林彦俊的屁股将性器重新塞回后穴，从背后进入的确不像先前那么困难了，也可能是因为足够的润滑。陈立农变开始顺利的抽插起来，像撸猫一样，拿手在林彦俊背后轻轻抓拉了一下，被刺激的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。

 

陈立农扣紧了腰开始用力抽插起来，速度也越来越快，林彦俊被顶的呻吟不断，最后陈立农狠狠的在敏感点上戳了数十下，两个人一起泄了出来。

 

山里晚上很安静，房间里激情的啪啪啪声和难掩的呻吟就像是扩音器，惊的一众小弟不敢发声也不敢去大王房间询问，只能屏住呼吸拿被子闷着头，假装听不到假装听不到。

 

第二天醒来，陈立农打开房门，只见一众小弟跪在门前，齐声说。

 

“大嫂好！！！”

 

END


End file.
